


Déja Vu

by AChillDoctor



Series: Hello. My Name is Mr. Fear. [2]
Category: Mr. Fear, Siamés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 17:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChillDoctor/pseuds/AChillDoctor
Summary: After a not-so-great night sleep, the girl awakens in the forest, just like every other day. Except, something seems... off.





	Déja Vu

As her eyes opened slowly, a wave of sickening disorientation and dizziness hit her. Her throat was dry and she had a pounding headache. Feeling the fabric of her tent beneath her, she shakily pushed herself up, her whole body feeling achy and sore. 

“ _Not the best way to start a day.”_ she thought.

As she prepared herself for yet another day in the forest, she suddenly remembered a dream she had experienced while she slept. A dream about finding someone who, when they touched, would form the both of them into a giant monster, capable of laying waste to a whole city. She had a hard time putting all all of the blurry details together, but she could see the image of a prison of some sort in her mind, as well as some sort of military chasing them. It was frightening, but, at the same time, exhilarating.

She shook her head slightly, slung her bow over her shoulder and began to walk into the forest.

“ _It was only a dream.”_ she thought.

Nonetheless, as she drew closer to the forest, she reflected more and more on how real it all felt. How… “alive” she felt during her dream. When she was falling, she could feel the wind run through her hair and whistle in her ears. When she was handcuffed, she felt it bite into her skin. And every moment before she turned into that giant beast, she felt his fingers against hers, and the surge of energy that would course through her.

Her contemplations on dreams came to an abrupt end as she came to the entrance of the forest. As she began to walk in, she stopped when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. Looking to her right, she spotted an orange bag sitting beside a tree. Tilting her head in curiosity, she carefully trekked over to it.

Unlatching the clip holding it closed, she gazed into it. Inside the bag were orbs filled with water, and inside each orb was an individual plant. Reaching into the bag, she picked one up, which caused it to surprisingly levitate in her hand.

As the orb levitated in front of her, it’s water and plant life shuffling in unison, a sense of déja vu overcame her. The more she looked at it, the more familiar it seemed to be. She had seen something like this before...

…

She quickly turned around, and sprinted towards her tent, the orb falling onto the grassy ground. She practically dived into her tent and began scavenging around. Finally, after some frantic searching, she looked under her blanket, and found an orb similar to the one she found in the pack. As it floated in front of her, she stared, unblinking, at it, as if it would speak to her.

The water sloshed inside of it, while the plant seemingly danced along with the movement of the water. She pulled herself out of her tent once more, standing up with the orb suspended above her hand. In that moment, however, she noticed how she was covered in scrapes and cuts.

Not only that, but her clothes had been tattered and ripped. She looked at the orb again, with an even more confused and puzzled look.

“ _It… can't be?”_

Suddenly, in that moment, a shadow casted over her.

As she slowly looked over her shoulder, the orb fell to the ground, and her whole reality came crashing down upon her.


End file.
